Songfic - Parce qu'après tout on sait jamais
by Romi-inu
Summary: Songfic- C'était une soirée comme les autres sur le bloc, enfin, pour les autres, mais pas pour moi. Pour moi c'est le grand soir. J'hésite un instant puis prends une grande inspiration et me lance :"J'arrive pas à te sortir de mes pensées je peux pas te le dire autrement. En même temps c'est pas très compliqué je pense que tu comprends"


Bonsoir à tous!

Voici mon tout premier os sur ce couple, je l'ai écrit avec la chanson rub a dub de fauve, j'ai utilisé ses paroles que j'ai mis en italique.

Je sais qu'il est un peu fleur bleue et pas très original mais bon, je tente quand même ma chance, il est écrit au point de vue de Newt.

Malheureusement pour moi mais heureusement pour eux, aucun des personnages (ni la musique) ne m'appartiennent.

Merci à vous et bonne lecture!

C'était une soirée comme les autres sur le bloc, enfin, pour les autres, mais pas pour moi. Pour moi c'est le grand soir. Ce soir c'est tout ou rien, soit il sera mien ou soit je me prendrais le plus beau vent de toute ma vie, et ça va faire mal. Mais il faut que je le fasse, je ne peux pas rester comme ça sans rien dire, je ne peux plus. Parce qu'à chaque fois que je le vois c'est pareil, depuis le début. Quand je l'ai vu dans sa cage, tel un animal apeuré, j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas comme les autres, des nouveaux blocards j'en ait vu arriver mais aucun ne m'avais jamais fait cet effet-là. Quand je le vois mon ventre se tord, quand il me sourit c'est une nuée de papillons qui s'y répandent, et quand je l'ai vu se déshabiller dans nos douches communes il a fallu que je me dépêche de finir la mienne avant qu'une certaine partie de mon corps ne me trahisse. Je n'ai aucuns souvenirs de mon ancienne vie, je ne sais donc rien sur mon orientation sexuelle, si jamais c'est normal que je rougisse au moindre contact avec lui, si c'est normal que son corps me fasse un tel effet, mais je sais que c'est le cas et que je ne peux rien y faire. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour car je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est l'amour. Je sais qu'en temps normal un homme c'est fait pour aller avec une femme, et, même si je n'ai jamais vue de femme de ma vie, je sais qu'un corps sec et musclé m'attire bien plus qu'une paire de seins, même si, une fois de plus, je n'en ai jamais vu. Je sors de mes pensées pour revenir à l'instant présent, je me dirige vers Frypan pour aller récupérer mon repas du soir avant de m'assoir dans l'herbe, à l'écart du groupe. Je commence à manger mais évidemment il faut que quelqu'un vienne me déranger.

—Salut Newt, pourquoi est-ce que t'es tout seul ?

C'est Minho.

—Heu, pour rien t'inquiète, j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir un petit peu.

—C'est à cause du nouveau c'est ça ?

Je rougis.

—Hein ? Quoi ? Non !

—Mais bien sûr, je te connais Newt, j'ai bien vu comment tu le dévorais du regard, t'as pas à avoir honte tu sais, c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt bien foutu ce tocard !

—Ta gueule. Dis-je, en rougissant d'autant plus.

—Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux en tout cas moi je te conseille de tenter ta chance, vous êtes plutôt proches tous les deux, et tu me connais, je suis un observateur. J'ai bien vu que lui aussi il te matait.

—Merci pour l'info, tocard, maintenant fous moi la paix s'il te plaît. Dis-je d'un ton boudeur

—T'es mignon quand t'es gêné, allez, bonne chance avec Thomas ! Et sur ces mots il partit, en rigolant de sa bêtise.

Pendant de longues minutes je réfléchis aux mots prononcés par mon ami, et s'il avait raison ? Et si Tommy était bel et bien attiré par moi ? Il faut absolument que j'en ai le cœur net.

C'est donc d'un pas décidé que je me dirige vers le groupe, vers lui.

—_Hey Excuse-moi  
Est-ce qu'on peut parler deux minutes ? _

—Ouais bien sûr Newt, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

—Viens, suis-moi. Dis-je en attrapant son poignet,

Je l'emmène en direction du terminus. Je ne m'arrête qu'une fois sûr d'être hors de vue des autres blocards. Allez Newt, c'est le moment, lance toi, tu peux le faire._  
— Ce sera pas long je te promets après je disparais  
Il fallait juste que je te parle de quelque chose et je me connais  
Si je le fais pas maintenant je vais encore me défiler et m'en vouloir _

—Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, racontes moi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

—Oui mais pas ce genre de choses, c'est bien plus délicat.

Je commence déjà à rougir, ça commence bien.

—Ne t'inquiète pas, vas-y.

—D'accord, mais promet moi de ne pas me couper s'il te plaît.

—Heu, ok promis, dit-il, légèrement hésitant

Bon allez maintenant je ne peux plus faire marche arrière, j'ai l'impression qu'on me verse de l'acide dans le ventre, j'hésite un instant puis prends une grande inspiration et me lance :

—_J'arrive pas à te sortir de mes pensées je peux pas te le dire autrement  
En même temps c'est pas très compliqué je pense que tu comprends  
Je suis désolé si c'est un peu direct mais je me dis qu'on n'a qu'une Vie  
Qu'elle est trop courte Trop fragile  
Et puis vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets  
Je sais pas d'où ça sort Je sais pas d'où ça vient Je pourrais pas te l'expliquer  
Et je comprendrais que tu me prennes pour un dingue Je t'en voudrais pas  
C'est juste que quand je te vois Ça fait des flashs dans ma tête Il y a des images qui se répètent en boucle  
Et j'ai besoin d'en avoir le cœur net  
Alors je vais pas te mentir sur le marché je suis pas forcément ce qu'il y a de meilleur  
Parce que je suis maladroit nerveux égoïste et coléreux  
Mais si tu veux je peux être souriant et même heureux poli généreux  
C'est étrange parce que je me sens à la fois un peu ridicule de te balancer tout ça d'un coup  
Et en même temps ça me fait beaucoup de bien  
D'abord parce que je peux enfin être fixé sur ce qui se passe de ton côté  
Mais aussi parce que je réalise la chance que j'ai De pouvoir encore avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un  
Ça me change tellement la Vie Tu te rends pas compte je crois  
J'ai l'impression de plus être la même personne  
Et même si je sais Que je suis loin d'être parfait  
Si tu veux qu'on se lance Qu'on essaie  
Moi je pense que ça peut donner quelque chose de beau  
Parce qu'après tout on sait jamais  
Et même si tu vois que je suis pas quelqu'un pour toi  
Si le soir quand ça va pas Que t'es triste Qu'il y a quoique ce soit  
Fais-moi signe Je bouge pas Je te promets Je serai là  
Et même si évidemment je peux pas te forcer à me fréquenter  
Par contre je peux te demander de me croire quand je te dis tout ce que je te dis ce soir  
Je vais te laisser tranquille maintenant  
Je parle beaucoup je sais je suis désolé  
Tu peux me répondre plus tard t'en fais pas Le temps digérer tout ça Y a rien d'urgent  
D'ici là si y a quoique ce soit Comme je te disais je bouge pas.  
Bonne soirée_

Ouah, ça y est c'est fait, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit tout ça… Avant de me prendre le plus beau vent de toute ma vie je pars en courant, bordel j'ai mal à la jambe… Mais je continue de courir, je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir sa réaction mais je pense que c'est mieux ainsi, j'en ai trop dit, et maintenant je vais le perdre, je vais le perdre à cause de ma bêtise.

Mais avant d'avoir pu me cacher dans un coin je sens une main qui se referme sur mon poignet. Je me retourne, oh merde, c'est lui. Il n'a pas l'air très content, il m'attrape par les épaules et je ferme les yeux, de peur de me recevoir un coup de poing.

—Hey Newt tu me fais quoi là ? Pourquoi t'es parti en courant ?

Ah, pas de coup de poing, j'ouvre lentement les yeux, il n'a plus l'air en colère, au contraire on dirait qu'il a presque l'air inquiet…

—Je suis parti parce que je suis lâche, parce que j'ai peur de ta réaction, peur que tu me rejettes, peur de te perdre, j'ai pas envie de te perdre Tommy…

—Mais tu ne vas pas me perdre Newt, c'est quoi ce plonk que tu me racontes ? Tu… Euh… Raaaaah !

Mais avant que je n'aie eu le temps de m'interroger sur ses paroles il m'embrassa. Attends, quoi ? Thomas est entrain de m'embrasser? Oh putain !

L'effet de la surprise passé, je passe mes bras autour de son cou pour approfondir nôtre baiser, il glisse sa langue entre mes lèvres que j'ouvre d'autant plus pour laisser ma langue jouer avec sa congénère. Je suis au paradis. Je passe ma main sous son tee shirt pour venir caresser son dos alors qu'il glisse ses mains sur mes fesses. Une nuée de papillons se répand dans mon bas ventre, je suis en train de perdre le contrôle et j'aime ça. Le baiser deviens de plus et plus sauvage, je m'éloigne de lui un instant pour reprendre mon souffle, posant mon font contre le sien, il me regarde dans les yeux, ses pupilles sont dilatées, je savoure la vue qui m'est donnée.

Puis, tout à coup, je sens une goutte sur ma tête, puis une autre, puis quelques instants plus tard il se met à pleuvoir des grosses gouttes chaudes sur le bloc, mais il ne bouge pas, il est toujours là, à me regarder dans les yeux.

Il me prend dans ses bras, et viens nicher sas tête dans le creux de mon cou. Puis, tout doucement, il murmure :

—Merci.

Et, tout d'un coup, il passe un bras sous mes jambes et me prends dans ses bras comme une princesse tout en m'affichant son magnifique sourire.

—Tu fais quoi là tocard ?

—Je t'empêche de tomber malade, dit-il en riant

—Reposes moi tout de suite, marmonnais-je

—Hors de question ! Puis doucement, il m'embrassa sur le font

C'est tellement adorable, tellement gênant mais tellement adorable.

Une fois arrivés à la lisière du terminus, il me reposa à terre puis chuchota à mon oreille « allez, à ce soir » avant de déposer un baiser dans mon cou. Je pris son menton du bout des doigts pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir me mettre à l'abri.

Vivement ce soir.

Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plus, ce serait vraiment très gentil de me dire ce que vous en pensez, merci!


End file.
